


Hell Hath No Fury

by hummingbirds2



Series: Project Team Beta Writing Challenge 2013 [4]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Abuse, Canon Compliant, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirds2/pseuds/hummingbirds2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disagreements in the family can be torture.  Bill’s thoughts on the subject, after he gets stuck at Russell’s with Lorena.  Set in Club Dead. Prompt 4 was:  Write the thoughts in a man’s mind as he hurries to ask his mother’s forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 4/A Mother’s Forgiveness  
> Date Posted: 8 Feb 13  
> Fandom: Southern Vampire Mysteries  
> Rating: Mature  
> Genre: Canon, Horror  
> Content Descriptors: Horror, Abuse  
> Character Pairing: Bill and Lorena  
> Beta'd by: the magnificent All About Eric (thanks for the advice x)

_Fast footsteps._

_Coming this way._

_I’d know those steps anywhere … that scent …_

_Alright! Get ready. Sit up … straight!_

_She’s here._

“I think you’ve got something to say to me,” she said, getting right up in my face.

_Ahh! Here we go again! If she wasn’t so cold, I’d be singed._

“I’ve had enough of this! You’re embarrassing me with your misplaced loyalties. Where’s your loyalty to me – your family? You would be nothing! Nothing, if not for me!”

_Did I just shrink? Sink? Seems like her disapproval still has the power to hurt me, even after all these years. Humiliation’s flowing where my blood should be, the same blood as hers._

“Well? What have you got to say?”

_Nothing! You know I won’t tell you. I’ve told you that. And then, I’ve told you that again. But … I want to tell you. I want to please you. I want you to love me, not hate me. I want you to be proud of me. But I can’t tell you what you want to know. Heads would roll - probably mine - so I’m saying nothing._

“Still got a tongue in your head?” she demanded, tapping her foot. “Tell me what I need to know!”

_Yes, I still have my tongue! Don’t stick it out at her to prove it. That would be childish… Her eyes are so angry. Two raging pools of brown with my face trapped, reflected inside.  But I can’t tell. Yet the compulsion to please … to tell … it’s pulling at my mouth, my heart, my mind. Don’t go there! Just relax. Her presence might be compelling, but she can’t compel you. Not that easily. You’re strong. Not a child any more. Well, you’ll always be her child, but… That tapping foot’s getting on my nerves. Probably like my silence is getting on hers._

“Tell me!”

_No! If looks could kill, I’d be dead and gone. Think. Think. Think. Quick! Quick! Quick! What to say to diffuse the situation? I don’t want her to be this furious. Don’t want to disappoint either! But I can’t tell her. It’s not my secret to tell._

“If you tell me, I can get you out of this mess you’ve got yourself into, darling."

_So it’s her soft, sweet voice now, and endearments._

“Don’t look at me like that.”

_Shit! How do I look? Did I raise my eyebrows? Damn! I guess I showed my disagreement with her assessment … about who it was that got me into this mess. But having had the time to think about my situation, I know it is partly my fault. I should never have told her anything in the first place. Not a damn thing. But I trusted her with a little and now she wants the lot. I’d just wanted her to be proud of me._

“Come on, let me help you. Just tell me.”

_Still playing nice with that syrupy voice. And she’s backed off a bit. Her foot’s stopped tapping too. The years may pass, but she’s always fight first, and then when her brain catches up, it’s all womanly wiles and pleading and wheedling. But that never lasts long. Volatile is her middle name. Did I just smile some sort of smile? She’s smiling at me - eyes soft now, but still deadly. Don’t be fooled. You’ve been fooled enough already. Her smile’s fading. She can tell your resolve’s not weakening. Shit! Think! I think I’d think better if I wasn’t so thirsty! But I doubt there’s any possibility of hospitality coming my way, until I tell her what she wants. If my mouth gets any drier, I won’t be able to say anything at all. That’s probably a good thing then._

“Alright, if you don’t want to tell … tell me her name. Let your … girlfriend” – she snorted and eye-rolled – “take the fall for divulging all.”

_Lord! That’s a relief. They haven’t found her. Not yet anyway._

“Why are you so happy? You can’t hide how you feel from me. You never could. You said this girlfriend was nothing to you. Just a convenience. Some trashy barmaid to serve your needs while you lived in that backwater … getting on with your project.”

_Was that a green flash in her eyes? That would be the jealousy! She never did like to share me with other women - without her say-so, anyway. C’mon, think. Say something to improve the situation? C’mon, quick._

“Last chance. Tell me. Now!”

 _Don’t tell her. You can’t tell her what she wants to know. So what can you give her instead? What will make her feel better about this … rejection? Maybe, some reassurance … that I still need her. That I still love her … like any child would. That’s it! Maybe if I appeal to her … motherly … instincts. Maybe she’ll feel like protecting me rather than dissecting me. Go on, let her know you care before she goes from Volatile to Violent. Hurry, it’s worth a try. “_ Lorena…”  I wet my dry lips and swallowed hard.

“He speaks! Make this something I want to hear.”

“Lorena… Forgive me!” _Give her sad eyes. Well, that’s easy, because I am sad that it’s come to this. And I didn’t see it coming, which makes me sadder. A sad fool! Stop the pity party, as Sookie would say. Fuck! Don’t even think her name. Get on with this._ “Forgive me for causing you this trouble. I only spoke of my project in the first place to make you proud. I hoped you’d be happy with my success in the Queen’s service. And you were happy. I know. I felt it. I basked in it. Please, Lorena. Don’t be so angry. You know I like to please you.” _Her eyes are soft again. Green glints gone._ “Let’s talk about this impasse. See if we can come to some arrangement.”

“Aw, Bill, I love your puppy-dog eyes. So cute.”

_She’s kneeling down. She’s stroking my cheek. She’s so small and delicate and … deadly. Don’t forget deadly._

“You want my forgiveness for your disobedience ... for being a bad boy. They say a mother’s love is patient and forgiving, even when the child is breaking her heart.”

_That’s the idea.  Perhaps we can work this out._

She stood. “You’re relieved. I’m relieved too. For a moment there, I thought I’d have to get all disciplinarian … on your ass!” _Shit! She’s winking. She’s happy with her use of the vernacular. Smile._ “Let’s talk about this arrangement then, my clever bad boy. See if we can make each other happy again. Tell your girlfriend to bring the database here. We’ll let Russell and Sophie-Anne sort out a deal between them. Of course, I’ll get a finder’s fee and you’ll get … me.”

_Fuck! Sookie can’t come here. She’s my other project for the Queen. I can’t lose her too._

“You don’t like that idea, Bill? You’re … reluctant. Don’t want to bring your girlfriend home to meet your mother? Is she too trashy? No, that’s not it.”

_Careful now._

“I know what it is! You’re protective of her.” Her eyebrows rose. “Yet, you agreed to dump her ass,” – she smiled – “like I wanted you to. But you do care what happens to her…”

 _She’s not happy about that. Lie now, but put some truth into it or she’ll know. She knows you too well._ “It’s not that exactly. As you taught me, I haven’t told her anything about the vampire world. She knows nothing. I don’t want to involve a human unnecessarily.”

“I don’t know what you’re so worried about. We’ll glamour her and send her home none the wiser.”

 _But that’s just it. She can’t be glamoured. If she comes here, you’ll find that out and so will Russell. And Russell loves collecting interesting things. If Sophie-Anne’s telepath goes missing as well as the database, I’ll be even deader than I already am. Lorena’s waiting… Damn, I have too many women in my life. C’mon, make a different suggestion._ “Let’s send one of the Weres to get the project from Bon Temps. I’ll ring … the girl and let her know what to do.” _Sookie’ll go to Eric. He’s my best chance at getting out of this. He might even be investigating already after my no-show._

“No Weres. One’s already gone missing. Get your girlfriend here with the database. That sounds like a sensible arrangement, don’t you think, my child? And if you want to protect her so much... Well, maybe we can keep her safe here in our thrall for a little while.”

“No, she’s mine.” _Did I just say that out loud? Shit! Shit! Shit! I did. Fool!_

“Oh! Possessive! You won’t share! Hmmm. What makes you … covet her so much? She must be some bloodbag. More like a prized possession. I find myself getting very interested in this ‘girlfriend’, Bill. Come on now, you know you want to please me. Bring her home to ‘Mother’ with the database, of course. If you agree, I’ll get you out of this chair. And these chains. Silver doesn’t suit your complexion at all. Then I’ll forgive you your disobedient ways.”

_What to say? I couldn’t agree. Maybe a change of direction._

“I don’t think I should betray Sophie-Anne. She’s a very powerful, ancient monarch....”

“Argh! There are too many women in your life, Bill.” _Funny! I just thought that myself._ “You were in my thrall only a few days ago, but that was then. Now I can see where I really stand. Last!"

 _Mentioning Sophie-Anne might have been a mistake._ “No, Lorena, you do enthral me. You know that. You felt it. You are the one I want to be with, so please… Please don’t betray me.”  _Argh! She’s quick. Those slaps smart._

“I am not the betrayer here. This arrangement will be good for both of us."  _Really?_  "Now tell me her name - your Bon Temps trash - so we can get on with it.”

“Forgive me. I can’t tell you. Please trust me on this. Let me speak to Sophie-Anne…” _Wrong choice! Her eyes flashed. I should have said Eric. Here’s her influence again. Like tentacles – creeping and probing - trying to suck the information out of my mind. It’s going to get a lot worse than this, but I know I can withstand the compulsion for a while. She’s not going to like it though. She loves to be in control of her … possessions._ “Lorena, please…”

“Don’t ask for forgiveness again, darling. You may have wanted a mother’s forgiveness, but I am not your mother. And you are not a man; I drained that blood long ago and created you with my blood.  I am your maker and makers _make_ their children do as they’re told.  Oh yes, you are mine, although you seem to have forgotten that.”

 _As if I could ever forget._ “I am yours, Lorena. You have me.” _You have me alright! Chained up in silver to a chair in Russell’s torture … garage ... converted stable.  Whatever!_

“Shut up, Bill. You say it, but you don’t act it.” _Damn! She’s picking up a knife. Volatile has just gone Violent._ “Your … memory disappoints me. It appears you have forgotten who the most important woman in your life is. But don’t worry, I have a solution.” _Worst possible scenario coming up._ “If I carve my name into your … chest, you will see it and remember me - the one you belong to. The one you love. The one who should know all your secrets.”

“I haven’t forg-“

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up, my darling?”

_Argh! I think that slap broke my jaw. How am I supposed to talk if I can’t speak? Okay, so maybe it's a good thing, but screaming’s going to be a bitch._

“For now, I’m not interested in your whore’s name. Maybe later. We’ve got time. At this moment, I just want you screaming my name, so you’ll remember it.”

_Shit, she means it. Not in a good way. Here it comes. Keep it together. Was I just screaming? Yes, you know you were. Something stings... But my jaw hurts more. What has she sliced into me? Damn, just the one letter."_

“That’s “L” for Lorena, Bill, and “L” for lover too. Look at me.” _Do it._ “That’s right. Aw, look at you - all beautiful brown eyes, betrayed. But I am the one betrayed.” _She’s really starting to enjoy this._ “You have betrayed me. I am the one whose wishes you should be putting first.”

“Lorena…” _That hurts. Just speaking._

“See! You do know my name. That’s an improvement already. But your disobedience has hurt me, Bill. Of course, I know that sometimes we hurt the ones we love without realising it. But sometimes, we realise it and … still do it anyway.  I'm sure I could compel you if I wanted to, but where would be the fun in that?”

_Twisted smile, hard eyes... She’s going to enjoy hurting me – the one she loves - to get her own way. I can feel the cold thrill that the thought of it is giving her. How could I have forgotten how much she likes to have control over me, violently? She’s smiling now, happy to hurt._

“Once we’ve finished with my name, we’ll see if you can remember your girlfriend’s. Oh, lookie! That letter ‘L’ has finished healing up. Now, I’ll have to do it all over again.  Perhaps more silver is needed to slow the healing... Decisions... Incisions..."

_Here she comes again. Slowly this time. Lethal and loving it … more than me. How could I have become enthralled by her? Again! If I ever get out of this, I wonder if Sookie will forgive me. Of course, that’s only necessary if she finds out I betrayed her. And even then, she’s had my blood; she’ll want to please me; be mine! Yes, she’ll forgive me… She always does._

_But for now, forget her name._

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris and The Southern Vampire Mystery series. I'm am only playing.


End file.
